1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for improving the performance characteristics of particulate materials and fluids, including liquid fuels such as gasoline and burner cooking or heating gas.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines have employed various devices such as catalysts and heating devices for enhancing hydrocarbons being employed as the engine fuel. Heating coils 22 have been used in catalyst beds as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,200 for conversion of a fuel and regeneration of the catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,155 shows coagulation of particles in liquid flowing through a supply conduit where a self-induced e.m.f. uses the liquid as an electrolyte to cause changes in ion charge to form nuclei initiating precipitation of particles. This is done by providing coiled and twisted wires in a stainless steel tube to aid in prevention of scale and corrosion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,726 shows an inductance coil surrounding an I.C. engine fuel line between a fuel pump and carburetor which coil is electrically connected to a high-tension ignition system so that the fuel line is subjected to a high intensity magnetic field serving to improve the "hotness" of the spark within the engine cylinders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,273 discloses the application of an electrostatic field in an I.C. fuel line to improve anti-knocking and increase available energy for engine operation. Insulated metallic barrels are employed around a fuel line. An electrical circuit provides an intense electrostatic field. Electromagnetic coils are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,754 which surround an I.C. engine fuel line causing a magnetic flux field resulting in increased fuel efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,288 uses a magnetic field generator to increasing the energy in the fuel flowing through an I.C. engine fuel line. Electromagnetic coils connected to a battery are utilized around a fuel line in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,017. An energy efficiency system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,670 where a pair of (bare) coil windings having parallel axes are provided in a unit casing with iron cores positioned interiorly of the coils with the ends of the coils interconnected by leads. The unit is attached to the top of the fuel line by a few turns of wires 36 which function only to hold the unit in place.